Tackle bags are very popular in the fishing industry. Tackle bags are typically comprised of a molded plastic box and a fabric bag having a main compartment that holds the molded plastic box. The molded plastic box typically has a plurality of compartments for storing tackles, lures and/or other finishing equipment. The fabric bag also typically has a cover or top that is opened or closed by a zipper, buttons or other fasteners. To access the compartments of the molded plastic box, the cover or top needs to be removed by unzipping the zipper or unlocking the buttons. Accordingly, there is a need for a fishing bag that allows quick access to commonly used tackle, lures and other small and large fishing equipment stored in the various compartments without scarifying durability and portability thereof.